The Beginning Of A Relationship
by Siles1991
Summary: No summary...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The Beginning Of A Relationship

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto but i wish i owned all the Naruto merchandise.

One day Kakashi had a party at the Chuunin Examination Arena without the knowing of the Hokage.  
All the Genin's,Chuunin's,Jounin's and Sennin's were invited to the party.Everybody had a good time.After a few hours at the party Jiraiya-sama was so drunk that even when Naruto uses his Sexy No Jutsu,Jiraiya still won't wake up.When another hour passed by everybody started to slow dance.As usual every girl wants to dance with Sasuke.But in the end sasuke danced with Sakura and she almost exploded with joy.Naruto was the only one not asked to dance with.  
Hinata came and asked 'NN..Naruto..kkun wwill you ddance with me'.Then all of a sudden Naruto started to blush and gulped.Hinata then thinking that Naruto said no turned around and walked away when suddenly someone grabbed her arm and pulled her to the dance floor.When the person stopped pulling she found out it was Naruto and blushed.They started to dance and slowly they came closer and closer to each other when Rock Lee accidentally tripped on TenTen's foot and nudged Naruto.  
Naruto fell forward and suddenly the arena was quite.Then when Naruto got up he started to blush so did Hinata too.If you wanna know what happened i,m gonna tell you now.It seems when Rock Lee nudged Naruto,Naruto fell on Hinata and accidentally kissed her.The next day everybody was seen whispering around Konoha about Naruto kissing Hinata.Then one day Naruto appeared next to Hinata while she was having lunch outside alone.Naruto said'ummm...Hinata...sorry about that day at the party'.Replying to Naruto 'nnevermind Naruto-kun i don't mind'.'Really',said Naruto.Your the first girl to ever dance with me.'Ummmmmm...Hinata will you go out with me'.Hinata face became really red and she nodded happily at Naruto.At their date they had to eat at Ichiraku Ramen stand because Naruto had not enough money to go to a fancy restaurant but Hinata didn't care as long she is with Naruto she is happy.After eating ramen they went to the park for a stroll and then set down on a bench next to the pond.They sat there for a few minutes and nothing happened until Ino came along and saw that Naruto isn't making a move so she used her mind control jutsu to make Naruto say'Hinata..how was it like when i kissed you'.Hinata blushed and said'I guess i kinda liked it.  
Then Ino released herself and let Naruto freewill.Naruto hearing what Hinata said he replyed'Ummm you liked it'.Then he leaned over and kissed Hinata on the lips. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:The Rival

When we once left of was when Naruto kissed Hinata so now we will continue from there.While they were kissing someone was spying on them.Suddenly shuriken's and kunai's were flung at Naruto.Smelling something wrong Naruto leaped back just in time to dodge the deadly weapons.He quickly threw a kunai with a string at the enemy.The string wrapped around the enemy and then Naruto pulled him out of the shadows.It was a guy with blonde disheveled hair.'Who are you and why did you attack me',asked Naruto.  
Grinning the guy said'I am Miguyu Heiji and i don't want you anywhere near Hinata'.You can't make me leave her.She's my girlfriend and i won't let you hurt her.Hearing what Naruto said Hinata face went red.'So be it then Naruto i shall kill you'said Heiji.'Bring it on Miguyu and jumped backwards and stood ready in a fighting stance ready for any kind of attack.Miguyu shouted 'Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu'  
and shot a fireball at Naruto but Naruto noticed that this wasn't the same jutsu as Sasuke's but even stronger,sensing danger he quickly used Kawarimi.Naruto quickly used Kage Bunshin and rushed at Miguyu ready to use his Uzumaki Naruto Rendan.Then suddenly Miguyu disappeared and Naruto felt a stabbing pain on every part of his body he fell onto his knees and thought'what happened where is he,why do i feel this much pain on my body'.'Hehehehe so you finnaly give up Naruto,nobody has ever defeated my special Genjutsu.'What this is a genjutsu but..but...why does it hurt so much'.'I will never let you take Hinata away from me,she is special she never laughed at me she never teased me so she is special to me so i won't let you take her'.'So be it',then Miguyu disappeared again and Naruto felt it again.  
'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you cannot defeat me'.Suddenly the ground started shaking 'GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH.  
Red chakra flowed into Naruto's body then he pointed at Miguyu and said'That's enough we end this NOW.GRRAAAAAHHHHH'Naruto lunged at Miguyu who was stunned by the flowing of the red chakra.Naruto quickly charged at Miguyu and shouted'KURAEE RACENGAN'.The ground exploded and rocks flew everywhere.  
When the smoke cleared Miguyu was found smashed into the wall of the park.Then Naruto heard siren's not wanting trouble Naruto quickly grabbed Hinata's hand and ran away as fast as he could.The next morning Miguyu was on the front page of the newspaper in a coma but Naruto wasn't reading the newspaper he was to busy being with his new girlfriend'Hinata Of The Hyuuga Clan'.

Hope you guys like my fic.This is my first time so pls don't give too many bad reviews pls.  
Hope i get a lot of good reviews.  
Bye Bye. 


End file.
